


The Pack Awakens

by stilinskiloveslydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stydia, malisaac i guess?, scira kind of, stiles and his star wars kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskiloveslydia/pseuds/stilinskiloveslydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack goes to see The Force Awakens</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack Awakens

Stiles was so excited he could hardly breathe. Not only was he finally getting to go on a group date with his best friends and his girlfriend, his own amazing beautiful wonderful girlfriend, but the group date happened to be seeing Star Wars: The Force Awakens.

Now he had already seen it, of course he had, but he had been so excited about it last time that he hadn’t gotten to absorb the details to be able to make any sort of theories.

So today, he was focused on spending time with his friends, and girlfriend, and drinking in every last detail of The Force Awakens.

This wouldn’t seem like a big deal to most, but with the crazy past few years they’d had, doing something as normal as going to the movies together was a freaking miracle. And he appreciated every single moment of it.

So he as he pulled up to the curb at Lydia’s house, he mused about the past. How the Dread Doctors had nearly ruined everything. How after all of that, they all graduated and went onto college. How they all hung out all the time despite being in different schools. How they still spent all their time together during breaks as well. In fact it was winter break right now, that’s why he was picking Lydia up from the Martin household instead of carpooling from their shared apartment near Stanford, the school that they both attended.

He sent her a text, alerting her of his presence and went back to his music, picking out a song he knew would be either charming or annoying. He had it up, ready to hit the play button when the car door opened. He saw her walking down the steps, beautiful with her strawberry blonde hair half pulled up, the rest cascading down her shoulders in waves. He was so unbelievably lucky to call her his.

When the door opened, he proceeded with his plan and the Star Wars theme music blasted from the speakers. Lydia rolled her eyes at him and got into the car regardless.

“You know you’ve already seen it right?” she asked him, quirking an eyebrow.

“And you know that this my all time biggest obsession right?” he shot back, throwing the jeep in drive and starting the trek to the movie theater.

When they arrived, Scott’s bike was already parked in the lot with two helmets, which meant Scott and Kira were already there. Liam was pulling in, with his new car, Hayden, Mason and Corey in towe.

They all met in the lobby, lingering for a few moments, waiting for Malia to arrive, apparently she was bringing a new significant other. They were all pretty anxious to see who it was, but she said they might know them.

Ten minutes later Malia glided through the door, dragging none other than Isaac Lahey behind her. Scott and Stiles both let out whoops of excitement and tackled their long lost friend with a group hug. The girls all rolled their eyes and laughed at this show of affection.

Within thirty minutes they were picking out their seats in the theater, Stiles had wanted to go near the center, optimum hearing, but for some reason Lydia wanted to go to the back corner, and everyone pretty much just always did what Lydia said.

Stiles was lost in the movie from the moment it started, not even noticing toward the end of the movie that his girlfriend was grabbing his hand, or sliding her hand up his thigh, finally jumping when she pinched him on the inner thigh.

“Ow Lyds what the hell?” he whispered, eyes never leaving the screen.

“Stiles we’ve both already seen this, let’s be stupid stereotypical teenagers” she whispered softly. Stiles wasn’t really paying attention to her, still focused on the movie and replied with a noncommittal grunt.

Lydia was not going to be turned down, so rather than back off, she upped the ante. She started by moving the armrest between them up, snuggling into his side, harmless enough. She continued by resting a hand on his thigh, again pretty normal. It was a few minutes later when things got interesting.

She stretched up as much as she could and grazed her lips against his ear. He quirked his head a bit, but not exactly the reaction she was looking for. She squeezed the hand that was on his thigh and this time bit the lobe of his ear, causing him to gasp, and her to smirk.

“Lydia?” he asked her, finally tearing his gaze away from the screen and staring down at her.

She just smiled mischievously and slid her arm up to his neck and pulled him down. She moved her lips against his, pressing herself closer. Stiles responded, but not with as much enthusiasm as she was expecting.

“Mph, Lyds, movie” he muttered against her lips.

“Stiles, I will personally take you to come see it AGAIN alright? But right now I want to leave the theater and go make out in the jeep” she said firmly, standing up and walking down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she looked back up at Stiles and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Stiles glanced at the screen again, then back at Lydia who was now undoing the top few buttons of the blouse she was wearing.

And that pretty much made up his mind for him. Without a second thought he raced down the stairs, causing Lydia to yelp out a laugh as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the parking lot.

Once they reached the Jeep there was nothing stopping them.

Everything was a flurry of motion and clothes being removed, until they were left with Stiles shirtless and Lydia in nothing but a bra and skirt.

Stiles pressed sloppy kisses to Lydia’s neck and chest, Lydia arching her neck back and sighing happily.

He finally came back up and met her lips with his, savoring the feelings, losing himself in it. A hand moved to cup her breast, causing Lydia to gasp as Stiles smirked.

Now obviously they were hoping to get a bit further than that, but then there was a sharp rap on the window.

The pair jumped away from each other, Lydia grabbing Stiles’s shirt and holding over herself, a dark blush spreading over her cheeks.

The offender? Isaac Lahey.

“I’m gone for a year or two and you guys turn into bunnies? Get it together” he smirked as the rest of pack laughed and Stiles and Lydia blushed as they got dressed.

“I never thought you could be taken away from Star Wars” Scott commented as the pair exited the jeep and the pack made their way back into the mall to get food.

“Yeah well it won’t happen again I assure you” Stiles laughed, lacing his fingers through Lydia’s as she gave him a smile.

And that’s the story of one of the many times that Lydia Martin distracted Stiles Stilinski from Star Wars.


End file.
